


가니메데스의 여름

by bluethermos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Case Fic, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Time Travel, Younger Dean Winchester/Older Sam Winchester
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluethermos/pseuds/bluethermos
Summary: 실종 사건을 조사하던 샘은 과거로 날아가 16살 딘과 사건을 풀어야한다. 그리고 그게 사건에 집중하는 걸 어렵게 만든다는 걸 발견한다.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	가니메데스의 여름

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ganymede Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148308) by [phoenixflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixflight/pseuds/phoenixflight). 



> phoenixflight님의 영픽 번역입니다.  
> 가니메데스는 그리스 신화에 나오는 인물로, 제우스가 한 눈에 반해 그를 납치해 올림푸스로 데려가 신들의 술과 음식을 담당하는 시종으로 만들었다고 합니다.  
> 잘 읽으셨다면 원작의 링크로 가서 쿠도와 댓글을 남겨주시면 감사하겠습니다.  
> 번역하기 애매했던 이름이나 욕설등은 그대로 남긴 것이 있습니다. 오탈자가 있다면 알려주세요.

샘은 수년 전의 기억으로부터 무슨 일이 일어날 지는 알았지만, 지금에와서야 일이 어떻게 일어나게 된 것인지 깨달았다.  
  
그 일은 사우스 캐롤라이나의 렉싱턴 근처의 귀신들린 큐리오샵*을 조사하는 도중에 시작되었다. 그 가게에서는 몇십년 동안이나 사람들이 주기적으로 사라지고 있었다. EMF의 흔적조차도 없는 곳에서 샘은 갑자기 어지러움을 느끼기 시작했다. 균형을 잃고 낡은 스카프 진열대로 쓰러지면서, 샘이 마지막으로 들은 것은 딘이 그의 이름을 부르는 것이었다.  
*새롭거나 희귀하거나 이상한 장식품 등을 파는 곳  
  
  
  
샘은 안전장치가 풀리는 소리에 깨어났다. 눈을 뜨자 어두운 샷건의 배럴이 내려다 보였고, 천천히, 샘은 손바닥이 보이게 양손을 들어올렸다. 샘은 바닥에 등을 대고 누워있었는데 셔츠가 올라간 그의 등허리에 싸구려 모텔의 까슬한 카펫이 느껴졌다. 딘은 그의 위에 서있었다, 총구는 흔들림 없고, 눈은 목표물에서 떼지 않은 채로, 16살이었다.  
  
“너 대체 누구야?” 딘이 물었다. 그의 톤과 어조는 똑같았지만 어른 딘의 목소리를 깊게 만드는 긁는 듯한 소리는 없었다. 샘의 가장 오래된 기억에서 바로 뽑아낸 것 같은 목소리였다. 샘은 숨을 천천히 내쉬었다.  
  
“난 샘이고,” 그가 대답했다, 왜냐면 그 정도는 기억했으니까, 자기 이름을 듣는 게 이상하게 느껴졌다. “헌터야.”  
  
딘이 곁눈질을 했다. 짧았지만 눈치채기엔 충분했고, 그의 시선을 따라간 곳에서 샘은 스스로를 보았다. 문간의 그늘에 서있는, 조그만 손에 우스울 정도로 큰 총을 들고 있는 어색한 꼬맹이. 딘이 그의 정강이를 세게 찼다.  
  
“이봐! 여기 똑바로 봐,” 딘이 어른 딘의 목소리와 좀 더 닮게 소리쳤다. “나보고 니가 갑자기 공중에서 나타나서 하는 말을 그대로 믿으라는 거야? 니가 헌터라면 어떤 괴물들이 그런 행동을 하는지 정도는 알텐데.”  
  
“알아,” 샘이 대답했다. “필요한 테스트 다 해봐도 좋아. 소금, 철, 은, 성수 다 좋아. 난 사람이야.”  
  
“인간이라고 니가 이상한 놈이 아니라는 건 아니지.” 토를 달기는 했지만 딘은 어쨌거나 샘 쪽으로 고개짓을 했다. “소금 가져와.”  
  
어린 샘이 그에게 총을 겨누고 있는 동안, 딘은 샘을 명절용 햄처럼 소금에 절이고 철제 칼과 은칼로 얕게 상처를 냈고 그 후에야 샘을 모텔방 간이주방에 딸린 부실한 테이블에 앉혔다.  
  
“어디한번 얘기해보시지,” 딘이 무릎 너머로 샷건을 들이댄 채로 말했다. 어린 자신이 십대 소년 딘 뒤에서 서성거리는 걸 보는 건 최소 근 6개월 동안에 일어났던 일 중 제일 이상한 일이었다. 샘은 침을 한 번 삼키고 말했다.  
  
“여긴 사우스 캐롤라이나지? 렉싱턴 외곽이고?” 샘은 그 사실에 대해 잠시 생각해볼 짬이 나자마자 깨달았다. 공기가 똑같았다. 무겁고 습한. 어린 자신은 당시 사냥에 참가하지 않고 딘으로부터 듣기만 해서 그 전에는 무슨 일이 있었던 건지 깨닫지 못했었지만.  
  
“구시가지 쪽에 귀신들린 가게가 하나 있고. 아니, 우린 귀신들렸다고 생각했지만 내 생각엔 저주 받은 게 더 맞는 것 같아. 내가 웜홀이나, 뭐 비슷한 걸 통해서 여기 떨어진 것 같거든. 내가 어떻게 저주를 풀지 아는 것 같아, 적어도 그랬으면 좋겠다.” _딘이 이 사냥 얘기를 해줬을 때 너무 부풀린 게 아니었으면 좋겠는데_ , 샘이 속으로 조용히 덧붙였다.  
  
“그러셔? 근데 왜 하필 여기로 떨어진 건데? 그리고 니가 헌터라고 하면 우리가 그게 무슨 뜻인지 알지는 어떻게 알았던 건데?” 여기에 대해 뭐라고 할지 샘은 생각해두고 있었다. “니네 윈체스터 애들 맞지?”  
  
딘과 샘은 서로를 쳐다봤다. 그리고 그건 너무 익숙한 것이어서 제 삼자가 되어 바라보자니 너무 이상해서 샘은 순간 현기증을 느꼈다. 어쩌면 남부의 열기와 시간 터널로 떨어진 충격 때문이었을 수도 있지만.  
  
“너희 생각보다 세상엔 헌터가 많아. 그리고 헌터들은 할머니들처럼 남의 얘기하는 걸 좋아하지,” 샘이 말했다.  
  
“굳이 내 말을 믿지 않아도 좋아. 너희 아버지께 물어보렴. 로드하우스라는 곳에 대해 여쭤봐. 어쨌든, 내가 이리로 온다고 하니까 헌터들이 윈체스터가 그 근처에 있다고 하더라. 그래서 내가 갑자기 나타났는데도 너희들이 소리를 지르지 않길래…” 샘이 순전히 혼란스러워 보이길 바라며 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
  
“아마 윈체스터일거라고 짐작했지.” 샘이 한 박자 망설였다. 마지막으로 이 말을 덧붙이는 게 좋을지 아닌지는 알 수 없었지만, 진심인데다 언제 다시 딘에게 이런 말을 할 수 있을 지 모르는 일이었다. 적어도 엄청 이상하지 않게 할 기회는 없을 것 같았다. “넌 존을 닮았구나. 눈이 닮았어.”  
  
“아빠를 만난 적이 있으세요?” 딘의 조용히 하라는 제스춰에도 불구하고 샘이 소리쳤다. “어쩌다 바에서 싸운 적이 있지,” 샘이 어깨를 으쓱했다. 엄밀히 말하자면 그건 사실이었다. 덧붙일 이야기는 거짓말이었지만. “아마 날 기억 못하실 거야.”  
  
“로드하우스에 대해선 여쭤보겠어.” 딘이 위협적으로 말했다. 샘은 고개를 끄덕이며 시간이 지나며 딘이 해준 이야기의 디테일들을 잊어버린 건 아닌지 방금 대화를 실수로 바꿔버린 건 아닌지 생각했다. 그때 그는 열두살이었고 어제처럼 선명하게 기억나는 일은 아니었으니까.  
  
“그래서 이 케이스가,” 딘이 말을 이었다. “넌 저주라고 생각한다고?”  
“그래. 저주받은 물건인 것 같아. 어떤 물건인지 꽤 확실해.”  
  
“그게 뭘 하는데?”  
  
“어,” 샘이 목을 가다듬었다. “내 생각엔 사람들을 이동시키는 것 같아.” 시간을 넘어서 말이지, 그가 속으로 덧붙였다. 시간 여행이라면 그들이 케이스와 연결짓지는 못했지만 그럼에도 불구하고 눈에 띄었던 지역신문의 몇몇 이상한 기사들을 설명할 수 있었다. “사람들을 사라지게 하는 거지.”  
  
“좋아.” 딘이 자신에게 고개를 몇번 끄덕이더니 말했다. “가서 확인해보자.” 딘은 샘이 곧 아빠가 나랑 있으라고 했잖아라고 하기라도 할 것처럼 샘을 째려봤지만 샘은 어깨를 으쓱일 뿐이었다. 샘은 결국 모텔에 혼자 남겨졌던 걸 기억하고 있었다.  
  
“좋아. 차 있니?” 샘은 딘이 아직 차가 없다는 걸 알고 있었고, 만약 아빠가 외출중이라면 그건 임팔라도 없다는 소리였다. 샘이 다른 차에 강제로 시동을 거는 동안, 그는 어린 자신과 딘이 주차장의 허접하게 장식된 야자수 뒤에서 속삭이는 목소리로 말다툼을 하는 걸 들을 수 있었다. 새미는 딘이 처음보는 낯선 사람과 헌팅 간다는 건 바보같은 일이라고 생각했고, 그건 완전히 맞는 말이었다. 그는 몸을 태워버릴 것 같았던 두려움과 씁쓸한 질투를 느끼던 걸 기억했다.  
  
“방에 꼼짝말고 있어, 새미.” 딘이 소리쳤다. 샘은 주차장의 빈 칸을 돌아보며 차주인이 나타나지 않는지 체크했다. 딘이 검은 상단부를 가로질러 차 안으로 들어왔다. 열기가 그를 신기루처럼 빛나게 하고 있었다.  
  
“폭스바겐이라니 장난해?” 툴툴거리는게 너무 딘다워서 샘은 액셀을 밟으며 그에게 미소지었다.  
  
“안전하고 경제적인 거랑 문제있니?” 도로로 나가면서 샘이 물었다.  
  
“할머니 병균이 옮겠네,” 딘이 쏘아붙였다. 샘은 바보같지만 어쩔 수 없게도 입꼬리가 더 올라가는 걸 막을 수 없었다.  
  
옆차선을 살펴보면서 샘은 딘이 얼굴이 약간 붉어진 채 자길 쳐다보는 걸 발견했다. 딘은 헛기침을 하고 고개를 돌렸다. 무의식적으로 늘상 그러듯 혀로 입술을 핥고 조수석에서 꼼지락거렸다. 합성소재 좌석에서 끼릭거리는 소리가 났다. 샘의 아랫배에 갑자기 너무 강해서 아프기까지한 찌르는 듯한 욕정이 느껴졌다.  
  
지금 옆에 앉아있는 건 그가 가졌던 제일 처음의, 순수한 환상 속의 딘이었다. 샘의 첫 몽정들의 히어로 같은 인물. 열여섯의 딘은 너무 섬세해서 다른 세상의 것 같이 느껴지는 아름다움이 있었다. 남부의 태양이 그의 머리카락을 선명한 금발로 바꾸고 그의 얼굴에 밤하늘의 별 같은 주근깨를 뿌려놓았다. 샘은 딘에서 눈을 떼 도로를 바라보기가 너무 힘들었다.  
  
이 시간대의 샘은 열두살의 마르고 호리호리한 아이였다. 길어지고 있는 팔다리가 어색하고 아직 젖살이 볼과 배에 남아있는. 딘이 샘과 그렇고 그런 사이가 된 건 몇년이나 지나서지만, 샘의 집착은 -그의 평생에 걸친 연애는- 이때 시작되었다. 글쎄, 실제로는 1984년의 샘이 기억하지 못하는 어느 날 밤에 시작되었겠지만, 어쨌든 여기 1995년즈음에, 그의 추측이 맞다면, 그 확실하고도 빌어먹을 무게를 갖게 되었을 거다.  
  
그 해에 그는 너무 자주 팬티가 축축해진 채 일어나서 딘이 몰래 월마트에서 팬티 두 팩을 더 사다준 후에야 일주일에 두 번 빨래를 하지 않고도 새 속옷을 입을 수 있었다. 그때 이미 샘의 몸은 딘 때문에 불꽃놀이처럼 튀어올랐고, 그의 십대의 가장 어두운 감정 기복들이 생기기 전이었다. 헌팅에 대한 그의 깨달음과 분노가 가족과의 관계를 망쳐버리기 전. 열두살의 그가 크리스마스에 바라던 것이라고는 아빠가 한번만이라도 약속한 대로 집에 돌아오는 것과 딘이 그에게 키스해주는 것 뿐이었다.  
  
아빠가 돌아가신지 한참 지난 지금도 그의 가장 깊은 소원은 변함이 없다는 게 웃긴 일이었다. 그리고 그의 제일 근본적인 성적 취향의 화신이랄 수 있는 열여섯의 형과 한발짝도 안되게 떨어져있다는 것이. 딘은 아랫입술을 잘근거리며 창밖을 내다보고 있었다. 살짝 벌어진 허벅지는 청바지로 덮여있었고 닳은 면 티셔츠는 유두가 비쳐 보일정도로 얇았다.  
  
샘은 손이 다른 곳을 만지지 못하도록 손마디가 하얘지게 운전대를 꼭 잡았다. 성기가 바지 지퍼를 밀어내고 있어서 아팠다.  
  
  
  
렉싱턴 구시가지역에 있는 모티머의 앤틱샵은 미래와 거의 똑같았다. 창문의 금빛 페인트는 좀 더 새 것 같아보였고 카운터를 보고 있는 여인은 회색 대신 검은색 머리를 가지고 있었지만, 가게는 변한 것이 거의 없어 이상할 정도였다.  
  
“뭘 찾아야 하는데?” 딘이 조용히 말하기 위해 몸을 샘 쪽으로 기울이며 속삭였다. 이 상태에서 샘은 딘의 정수리를 내려다 볼 수 있었다. 딘은 아직 다 자라려면 15cm도 넘게 남아있었고, 아직 가느다래서 샘이 쉽게 그를 들어올릴 수도 있었다. 들어올려서 벽에 기대게 하고 그리고-  
  
샘이 헛기침을 했다 “그림이야.”  
  
“끝내주네,” 꽉 차있는 가게를 보며 딘이 툴툴거렸다. 수십개의 그림이 장식적인 액자에 담겨 벽에 걸려있었고, 앤틱 테이블 밑에도 잔뜩 쌓여있었다.  
  
“보면 어떤 건지 알 것 같아.” 샘은 그러길 바랐다. 그가 어떤 물건인지 물어봤을때 딘은 그저 그림이라고만 했었다.  
  
“도움이 필요하면 알려주세요,” 가게점원이 말하자, 둘은 몸을 틀어 그녀에게 똑같은 직업정신에서 우러나오는 미소를 지어줬다. 그녀는 눈을 깜빡이더니 얼굴을 붉힌 채 먼지털기를 계속했다.  
  
그들은 골동품으로 가득찬 선반과 테이블로 꽉찬 미로를 돌아다녔다. 촌스런 램프와 오싹한 인형들, 오래된 주방기구들, 샘이 잠시 정신을 빼앗겼던 40년대 타임지, 변색된 싸구려 장신구들, 장난감 자동차들. 샘의 등골을 타고 올라오는 데자뷰의 느낌이 강렬했다-그와 딘은 똑같은 조사를 몇시간 전에, 15년 후에 했었다. 샘은 자꾸 눈에 들어오는 딘의 엉덩이 때문에 조사에 집중할 수가 없었다.  
  
그러던 샘은 그림을 보자마자 알아봤다. 렉싱턴 하이스트릿을 그린 것 같은 평볌한 유화였다. 남부 개척시대 스타일로 복원된 가게 전면부들과 길에 주차되어있는 차들, 푸른 하늘과 목가적인 구름들. 하지만 자동차들은 1995년에 볼 수 있다고 하기엔 조금 이상했다. 그림 속의 민트그린색 둥근 차는 분명 프리우스였다. 그리고 한 가게 유리창에는 조그마한 와이파이 사인도 붙어있었다.  
  
“딘,” 그가 먼지묵은 가게의 침묵을 가로질러 딘에게 닿을 정도로만 목소리를 높여 불렀다. 딘은 바로 그의 옆으로 와 인상을 찡그리며 그림을 살폈다 “이거야?”  
  
“그래.” 보통 저주받은 물건에 대한 정화의식은 불태워 버리는 것이었지만, 그들은 작고 나이든 할머니의 가게에 불을 질러버릴 수는 없었다. 건물 밖으로 가지고 나가기 위해서는 그림을 만져야했지만, 처음 시간이동을 했을 때 샘은 그림을 만지지 않았으니 아마도 만지는 건 상관없을 것 같았다. 샘은 그녀의 주의를 끌기위해 헛기침을 했다.  
  
“실례지만, 이건 얼만가요?”  
  
“멋지지? 30달러란다.” 샘은 지갑을 꺼내고 인상을 찡그렸다.  
  
20달러짜리로 100달러가 있었지만, 너덜너덜한 한장을 빼고는 모두 95년 이후에 발행된 것이었다. 샘은 그녀에게 미소지으며 말했다.  
  
“감사합니다. 좀 더 생각해볼게요.”  
  
  
  
인도로 나와서 딘이 물었다, “문 닫은 후에 다시 올 거야?”  
  
“응,” 샘이 답했다. “시간 좀 죽이고 있을까? 모텔로 돌아가도 되고. 아님 길 저쪽 끝 다이너에 파이도 파는 것 같더라.”  
  
반칙이었지만 효과는 있었다. 잠시 슬퍼보이던 딘이 새미에게 전화해 알려줘야겠다고 하기까지는 얼마 걸리지 않았다.  
  
그들은 공중전화를 찾아 어린 샘에게 업데이트를 해준 후에 다이너로 가 테이크아웃으로 점심을 주문했다. 샘은 루벤 샌드위치를, 딘은 치즈버거와 엑스트라 프라이 그리고 둘을 위한 복숭아 파이 두 조각.  
  
샘은 도난 차량을 길거리에 대놓고 다이너에 앉아있고 싶지않다고 했고, 그게 사실이긴 했지만 실은 딘과 단둘이 있고 싶었다. 그들은 기름진 테이크아웃 백을 둘 사이에 두고 시가지를 빠져나왔고 샘은 하이웨이에서 빠져나와 오래된 지역도로로 차를 몰았다. 21세기의 렉싱턴 주변부는 염가의 지나치게 커다란 주택들로 채워져있었지만, 지금은 그냥 평야와 숲이 있는 언덕들 뿐이었다. 브레이크를 밝으며 샘은 농지 울타리 너머에 무성하게 자란 수풀을 헤치고 들어가 길에서 보이지 않도록 차를 세웠다.  
  
  
  
그들은 말없이 점심을 먹었다. 매미와 여름 새들의 소리를 제외하고서는 조용했다. 편안한 침묵은 아니었다. 그들은 계속 서로를 곁눈질했고 종종 자기를 쳐다보고 있던 상대방과 눈이 마주쳤다. 떨림과 두근거리는 설렘이 있었지만, 샘은 그의 딘이 주는 완전한 위안이 그리웠다. 이 소년은 그의 형이었지만, 그의 집은 아니었다. 진짜 딘이 그런 것처럼은 아니었다.  
  
음식을 다 먹고 기름진 포장지들을 테이크아웃 백에 쑤셔넣었을 때. 딘이 샘쪽으로 몸을 틀었다. 다리 한쪽은 좌석에 올리고 눈은 마주치지 않으면서 말했다. “어, 그래서 우리 아직 시간이 좀 남았는데.”  
  
“응.” 샘이 딘쪽으로 몸을 틀며 한 쪽 팔을 좌석의 뒤를 따라 뻗자 손 끝이 거의 유리창에 닿을 듯 했다. 샘은 이 조그만 차 안에서 너무나 크게 느껴졌다, 크게 뜬 눈과 부드러운 입술 그리고 아직 자라고 있는 팔다리를 가진 딘 옆에서 너무나 크게 느껴졌다. 딘이 속눈썹 너머로 그를 쳐다보며 핑크색 입술을 핥았다. 샘은 딘이 부끄러워하는 건지 확신이 없는 건지 알 수 없었다. 아마 둘 다일 것이다.  
  
샘은 딘이 그를 섹시하다고 생각하는 걸 알고 있었다 -적어도 어른 딘은 그랬다- 하지만 또 딘은 열여섯이었고, 샘은 딘이 얘기해줬던 십대 시절 무모한 성적일탈들이 동생을 위해 얼마나 과장되었던 것인지도 알 수 없었다. 하지만 그때 딘이 몸을 기울여 입을 맞추었다. 눈을 감으며, 샘은 한숨과 함께 키스를 되돌려주었다. 딘의 테크닉은 현재와는 달랐다. 15년이 넘는 시간 동안 갈고 닦아진 게 느껴졌다. 그래도 그는 벌써 샘을 항상 떨게 만드는 아랫 입술을 깨무는 버릇을 가지고 있었다. 샘은 청바지 안의 성기가 단단해지는 걸 느꼈다.  
  
몸을 조금 뒤로 빼며 샘은 그의 형을 얼굴을 내려다보았다. 주근깨에서부터 태양이 입맞추고 간 머리까지 딘은 온통 금빛을 띄었다. 샘은 그리스 신화의 신들과 그 시종들에 대해 히스테리컬한 생각이 들었다. 샘은 엄지를 딘의 부드럽고 키스로 부풀어오른 입술에 눌렀다. 날카로운 흥분감이 그의 몸을 감전시키는 것 같았다. 이 버전의 딘은 샘의 꿈이고 성적 환상이었다. 샘은 이 소년을 삼켜버리고 싶었고 가능한 모든 방법으로 그를 소유하고 싶었다. 딘이 혀를 내밀어 그의 엄지를 핥자 샘은 욕설을 내뱉었다.  
  
“너한테 박고 싶어,” 샘이 거친 목소리로 말하자, 딘이 떠는 게 보였다. 눈꺼풀은 파르르 떨리고 동공은 확장되어 있었다.  
  
“전에 해본 적 있니?” 잠시 샘은 딘이 대답하지 않을 거라 생각했지만 그 순간 딘이 입을 열었다. “그냥… 손으로만.”  
  
그 대답이 샘의 사타구니에 뜨거운 직격타를 날렸다. 샘은 그의 십대 형이 샤워에 몸을 구기고 또는 같이 자던 모텔 침대에서 혼자 손으로 뒤를 쑤시는 상상을 했다. 세상에, 다른 루브없이 침만 가지고 딘이 첫 경험을 가지게 할 수는 없었지만 샘은 너무 하고 싶어 열이 오르는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 고통스러울 정도로 발기한 성기는 지퍼를 누르고 있었고 맥박이 뛰는 게 귀로 느껴졌다. 딘에게 그게 얼마나 좋을 지 가르쳐 줄 수 있다면, 언젠가는 다른 건 아무것도 원하지 않게 될 거라는 걸 가르쳐 줄 수 있다면..  
  
샘은 눈을 깜빡여 그 생각을 지워버리려고 노력했다. 딘에게 이건 그냥 또다른 원나잇일 뿐이었고 제대로 할 시간도 장소도 준비물도 없었다. 하지만 적어도 샘은 딘에게 신세계를 보여줄 수는 있었다.  
  
“뒷자석으로 가자,” 샘이 목을 긁는 소리로 말했고 딘은 샘이 말한대로 뒷자석으로 넘어갔다. 샘은 딘을 따라가면서 잠시 멈춰 부츠 끈을 풀었다. 폭스바겐은 경제적인 차였지만, 그가 앞을 내다볼 수 있었다면, 아마도 더 큰 차를 탈취했으리라. 샘은 이미 임팔라에서 딘과 섹스한 적이 많았지만, 임팔라의 넓은 벤치형 좌석조차도 둘이 움직이기엔 좁았다.  
  
샘은 어쩔 수 없이 다리 한 쪽을 문 밖으로 내놓고 누워있는 딘 위로 몸을 숙였다. 딘의 무릎은 귀까지 올라가있어서 청바지를 벗기기 매우 어렵게 만들었다.  
  
“보통은 이렇지는 않아” 샘이 차 천장에 머리를 박고 욕을 한 다음 말했다  
  
“그렇다고 치자, 사스콰치.” 딘이 하는 말에 샘의 뱃속이 뒤집혔다. 으르렁거리며 그는 몸을 숙여 딘의 입술을 다시 깨물었다.  
  
딘이 헐떡거리며 자기도 모르게 골반을 움직였다. 약간의 뒤치닥거림과 욕설 후에 둘은 딘의 아랫도리를 다 벗기는데 성공했다. 샘은 딘을 좌석에 엎드리게 하고, 양손으로 엉덩이를 잡아벌리고는 고개를 숙여 딘의 꼬리뼈부터 성기 아래까지 한번에 핥아내렸다.  
  
딘이 소리를 내며 몸을 뒤틀다 머리를 문에 박았다. “Holy fucking shit.” 샘은 씩 웃고는 다시 핥았다. 딘의 구멍이 움찔대는게 혀로 느껴졌고 샘은 간신히 한 손으로 그의 바지 지퍼를 내려 터질 것 같은 아래를 좀 진정시켰다.  
  
그들이 차를 댄 갓길은 풀숲이 우거지고 잘린 나무로 막혀있는 곳이었지만, 여전히 돌을 던지면 사우스 캐롤라이나의 지역도로에 닿을 듯 가까운, 1995년도의 밝은 오후에 십대 소년의 아래에 혀를 쑤셔넣기는 어처구니없이 위험한 곳이었다. 하지만 샘은 신경쓰는 척이라도 할 수 없었다.  
  
딘은 허리를 움직여 샘의 머리에 비비며 그를 타려고 했고 샘은 딘을 자기 머리 위에 앉혀서 제대로 하고 싶었지만 그저 혀를 구멍안으로 더 세게 밀어넣을 수 밖에 없었다. 혀를 안에서 움직일 때마다 딘의 신음소리가 들려왔다. 샘의 몸에 있는 모든 근육이 딘의 안으로 들어가고 싶어 저려왔고 뱃속에 물리적인 압력이 느껴지는 것 같았다.  
  
하지만 딘은 여전히 너무 빡빡해서 그의 손가락과 혀를 꽉 조이고 있었다. 딘의 성기는 좌석 시트에 프리컴을 흘렸고 고환은 샘의 턱까지 올라붙어 있었다. 샘의 귀두는 그의 열린 앞섶에 얼룩을 남기고 있었다. 샘의 볼은 딘의 엉덩이를 누르고, 손은 허벅지를 꽉 쥐고 그들의 맨살이 땀과 여름의 습기에 끈적거리며 서로 달라붙었다.  
  
딘은 언제나 침대에서 소리내는 걸 주저하지 않는 편이었지만 지금 그가 내는 소리는 언어라고는 볼 수 없었다. 그들은 서로에게 취해 열정적이었고, 딘의 어린 목소리가 그래서는 안됐지만 샘의 성기를 떨리게 만들었다. 딘은 처음으로 엉덩이를 핥이는 소년처럼 소리를 내고 있었다.  
  
샘이 딘의 입구를 세게 빨며 고환을 쥐자, 딘이 흐느끼며 사정했다. 샘은 딘의 몸이 그의 손길에 맥동하며 근육이 꽉 조여지는 것과 정액이 좌석으로 흩뿌려지는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 샘이 욕설을 내뱉으며 딘이 마지막까지 뱉어내게 했다. 샘의 성기도 딘의 것과 함께 고동쳤다.  
  
딘이 숨을 할딱거리며 쓰러졌을 때 샘은 최대한 몸을 일으켜 그의 아래에 널부러져 있는 딘의 마르고 금빛인 몸을 내려다보며 자신의 성기를 잡고 세차게 용두질을 했다. 딘은 뺨부터 가슴까지 핑크빛으로 점점이 달아올라 있었고 짧은 머리는 땀에 젖어 뾰족하게 솟아있었다. 샘은 고환이 수축하며 오르가즘이 뱃속 깊은 곳에서 소용돌이 치는 것을 느꼈다. 딘이 그를 올려다보며 입술을 핥았고 샘은 목에서부터 올라오는 소리와 함께 딘 위로 몸을 말며 사정했다. 정액이 튀어올라 진주빛 자국을 딘의 가슴과 골반, 허벅지의 솜털들과 말랑해지기 시작한 성기에까지 남겼다.  
  
“어,” 꽤 시간이 지난 후에 딘이 말했다. 그애는 아직 헐떡이고 있었다.  
  
“음,” 샘이 조심스레 쥐가 나기 시작한 발을 뻗으며 동조했다.  
  
그들은 할 수 있는 한 최대한의 뒷처리를 하고는 밖으로 나와 풀밭 위에서 스트레칭을 했다. 해가 지며 죽은 나무들을 로즈 골드빛으로 물들이고 들판에 긴 그림자를 드리우고 있었다. 샘의 몸은 긴장을 풀고 만족스럽게 콧노래를 부르고 있었고, 샘은 잠시 한가하게 한 판 더하는 것도 어떨까 생각했지만 대신 둘은 아무 말 없이 편하게 나란히 누워있었다.  
  
  
  
완전히 어두워졌을때, 그들은 그림을 훔쳤다. 앤틱샵에는 아직 21세기 경보 시스템이 설치되지 않았기 때문에 자물쇠 따기만 하면 되는 간단한 일이었다. 샘은 자켓으로 그림을 감싸고는 뒷문으로 나왔다. 도주차량을 운행하기로 했던 딘은 도둑질이 전혀 긴박하지 않았던 것에 비해 필요 이상의 기백으로 차를 몰았다.  
  
그들은 아까 차를 세웠던 언덕의 다른 쪽에 차를 대고는, 불은 켠 상태로 두고 그림을 가지고 밖으로 나와 들판의 중앙으로 갔다. 동쪽 지평선에는 렉싱턴에서 나오는 오렌지색 불빛들이 별을 숨기고 있었다. 샘은 가솔린 병 뚜껑을 열고 그림 위에 부었다. 그가 라이터를 꺼내려고 할 때 딘이 물었다.  
  
“당신 공간 이동만 한 거 아니지? 시간을 넘어온 거야.” 샘은 손을 주머니에 넣은 채로 굳었다가 눈썹을 치켜뜨고 물었다. “어떻게 알았어?”  
  
“지갑을 훔쳐봤지,” 딘이 대답했다. “지금으로부터 십년이나 지난 후에 발행된 가짜 신분증이 여섯개나 있더라고. 신용카드도 마찬가지고.”  
  
샘이 어쩔 수 없다는 듯이 웃었다. 딘 윈체스터를 상대할 때 하지 말아야 할 가장 기본적인 실수를 범하고 만 것이다-예쁜 얼굴에 정신팔리지 말 것.  
  
“맞아,” 그가 인정했다. “저주가 내 시간대로부터 날 여기로 데려왔어.” 딘이 그를 쳐다보지않고 고개를 끄덕였다. 딘의 시선은 조금 떨어진 어둠에 고정되어 있었다. 자동차 헤드라이트가 그의 눈동자를 수영장 물처럼 빛나게 했다.  
  
“당신 새미지?”  
  
샘은 놀란 숨을 내뱉고 입을 벌린 채 형을 쳐다봤다. “나는…”  
  
“당신 새미가 내 이름을 부르는 거랑 똑같이 날 불러.” 딘은 이를 꽉 물고 있었다.  
  
“우리… 아니 샘이… 우리가…” 딘이 그들 사이를 어색하게 가리켰다. “이건… 새미는 내 동생이야,” 딘이 떨리는 목소리로 말했다. 샘은 딘이 뭘 묻고 있는지 알아챘다.  
  
“딘,” 그가 말했다. 그리고 샘은 “딘”의 어디에서 딘이 눈치 챘는지 알 수 있었다; 한때 그였던 소년의 메아리가 그의 형을 이름을 부르고 있었다.  
  
“난 내가 이 감정을 뭐라고 하는지 알 수 없을 때부터 세상에 있는 모든 방식으로 너를 원해왔어. 네가 날 이렇게 만든 게 아니야.” 딘의 어깨가 아주 조금 긴장을 풀었다. “그럼 우린... 괜찮은 거야?”  
  
“거짓말 하지는 않을게. 우리 인생은 여러모로 망가졌지. 그치만 이거? 이건 좋아.”  
  
“좋다,” 딘이 주머니에 손을 쑤셔넣으며 따라했다. “좋다라.” 그가 입술을 깨물었다.  
샘은 딘이 여러 의문점을 가지고 있다는 걸 알았다. 누구인들 안그러겠냐마는.  
  
“난 가야해,” 그가 부드럽게 말했다. “아마 이야기하지 않는 게 좋을 것 같아.”  
  
“뭘 바꾸게 될지도 모르니까?”  
  
“응.”  
  
“그럼 이 일이 네 시간대에도 일어나는 거야?”  
  
“응. 난 모텔방에 혼자 남겨져있던 걸 기억해. 그날 밤 형이 늦게 들어와서는 그림을 찾아서 태워버렸다고 했지.”  
  
딘은 사실을 받아드리려고 하며 고개를 끄덕였다. “좋아. 그럼 이 빌어먹을 걸 태워버리자고.”  
  
그게 너무 익숙하게 들려서 샘은 라이터를 꺼내 불을 붙이며 큰 소리로 웃어버리고 말았다. 그림에 훅하고 불이 붙었고 안료들이 부글거리며 갈라지기 시작했다. 가장자리는 단숨에 말아올라갔다. 샘의 뱃속이 당기고 그의 시야 가장자리가 어두워졌다. 시간이 그를 원래대로 되돌려놓기 전에, 뺨에 와닿는 딘의 손이 느껴졌다. 딘은 그의 머리를 끌어당겼고 딘의 부드러운 입술이 그의 입술에 강렬하지만 조용한 키스를 남겼다.  
  
샘은 그의 형에게 키스를 되돌려줬고 그리고 배를 휘젖는 듯한 변화의 순간 후에, 그는 까슬한 모텔 이불 위에 누워있었다. 딘과 침대에 널부러져 있던 조사자료들을 반쯤 깔아뭉개고. 딘은 욕하며 샘을 향해 팔을 휘젓더니, 샘을 끌어당겨 세게 안았다.  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ, Sammy, 열두시간 동안 대체 어딜 가 있었던 거야? 그림도 온데간데 없고 네가 무사히 되돌아 올 수 있을 지도 알 수 없고…. Goddammit, Sam.”  
  
샘은 딘을 감싸안자, 딘의 익숙한 형태와 냄새가 샘에게 흘러들었다. 마침내 아드레날린이 가라앉고 떨리지 않는 목소리로 말할 수 있을 것 같을 때 그가 입을 열었다.  
  
“음, 그래서, 언젠가는 나한테 형이 열여섯살 때 나랑 놀아났다고 말해줄 거였어?”  
  
딘이 얼굴이 붉어진 채로 샘의 어깨로부터 고개를 들어올렸다.  
  
“내가 뭐라고 그랬어야 하냐? 있잖아, 아마 내가 겨우 운전면허를 딸만한 나이가 되었을 때 나이든 버전의 네가 나타나서 리밍이 뭔지 가르쳐준 것 같아? 그런 걸 말할 타이밍을 어떻게 잡냐?”  
  
“그렇긴 하네.”  
  
“그래서, 재미 좀 봤냐? 더 어리고 섹시한 나랑?”  
  
샘은 딘을 더 세게 끌어안고는 형의 냄새를 더 들이마셨다. 딘의 냄새는 옷깃과 귀 사이에서 더 진하게 나고 있었다. 집에 온 것 같은 냄새였다.  
  
“돌아와서 기뻐,” 샘이 솔직하게 대답했다.


End file.
